powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Carter Grayson
"Red Ranger, Rescue ready!" Carter Grayson is a Mariner Bay firefighter and the Red Lightspeed Ranger. He is also referred to as Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger or Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger, though these are more in reference to the show than proper labels. Biography Background As a child, Carter was saved from a burning building by a mystery firefighter. This encounter led him to follow in his savior's footsteps and become a firefighter himself. He later found this mystery firefighter to be none other than Captain Mitchell. Over the years, Captain Mitchell kept a close eye on Carter, watching him become a fireman and saw he had the potential to be a great Power Ranger and leader. Lightspeed Rescue Carter Grayson was one of Mariner Bay's best firefighters. His daredevil maneuvers risked his life, but saved those in danger. Carter is brave, headstrong, and quick thinking. Carter was the first to accept his role and took up the position of team leader as the Red Lightspeed Ranger, and courageously led the Rangers against Diabolico's forces. As the Red Ranger, Carter is a strong leader, however he is strict and by-the-book. During the series, he develops feelings for Dana Mitchell, the Pink Ranger, but it's unknown if he has expressed them yet, though the feelings seems to be mutual. An example is in the episode The Last Ranger, when the Rangers, save Dana, lose their memories, Carter sees Dana get hurt and it restores his memories. Carter bravely took down Queen Bansheera in a final battle, tossing her into the shadow world for good. Time Force When Vypra returned from the dead and began terrorizing Silver Hills, Carter reunited the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, who helped the Time Force Rangers defeat the undead demon princess. Forever Red When remnants of the Machine Empire's forces unearthed Serpentera to destroy Earth, Carter teamed up with 9 other Red Rangers and traveled to the moon to stop them. He teamed up with Red Space Ranger Andros against Steelon. Super Megaforce "Don't worry guys! We've got this!" - Carter says before he saves a man. Carter and Dana investigate the aftermath of Prince Vekar's Armada attacks. Then later joins every Legendary Ranger legion in defeating the final Armada foot soldiers Personality As a career fireman, Carter's priority has always been the well-being of others, refusing to leaving a burning building that was about to collapse without retrieving the civilians trapped inside. At the end of Lightspeed Rescue, he even urged his friends to close the lid of the tomb to the Shadow World and sacrifice himself to stop the demons from being unleashed. Carter is shown to be a brave individual with a warrior's pride. He refuses to retreat even when it was clear the resurrected and empowered Trifire and Magmavore were overpowering their Lightspeed Megazord and would rather die fighting. He could also be impulsive, sometimes performing actions that would result in more casualties if not for Captain Mitchel's guidance. He eventually learns to listen to Captain Mitchel's orders to retreat, realizing it's better to live to fight another day than to die for nothing. Carter also has a sharp battle instinct, shown when the Lightspeed Solarzord seemingly destroyed Diabolico and again when the Lightspeed Megazord seemingly destroyed Queen Bansheera, he concluded it was way too easy and accurately deducted during the second time that Queen Bansheera escaped, rather than being destroyed. Red Lightspeed Ranger - Trans-Armor= *Trans-Armor Cycle armor }} Ranger Key The Red Lightspeed Ranger Key is Carter’s personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Troy Burrows (Super Megaforce Red) who uses it to fight as the Red Lightspeed Ranger. Although it has not been used, it has been seen in toy form. Notes *Carter is a firefighter like his Sentai counterpart. However, of the Lightspeed Rangers, he's the only one that is a fire fighter. *Carter has used his Battlizer the rarest out of all Reds with Battlizers, having used it only three times, including the team-up episode. *Due to his guest appearance in both Time Force and Wild Force, Carter is the last Ranger to have appeared for 3 seasons in a row. See also Category:Red Ranger Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Veteran Red Rangers Category:Lightspeed Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Legendary Rangers